thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
My VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray/Video Game
Collection of Movies 1935 * Curly Top * Top Hat 1937 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1939 * Gone with the Wind * Looney Tunes * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington * The Wizard of Oz 1940 * Fantasia * Pinocchio * Tom and Jerry 1941 * Citizen Kane * Dumbo 1942 * Bambi * Holiday Inn * Saludos Amigos 1944 * National Velvet * The Three Caballeros 1946 * It's a Wonderful Life * The Yearling 1947 * The Bishop's Wife * Fun and Fancy Free * Miracle on 34th Street 1948 * Melody Time 1949 * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * I Was a Male War Bride 1950 * Cinderella 1951 * Alice in Wonderland * On Moonlight Bay * Show Boat 1952 * Singin' in the Rain 1953 * By the Light of the Silvery Moon * Peter Pan 1954 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Sabrina * Seven Brides for Seven Brothers * White Christmas 1955 * Lady and the Tramp * Oklahoma 1956 * Carousel * The King and I 1957 * 12 Angry Men * An Affair to Remember 1958 * South Pacific 1959 * Darby O'Gill and the Little People * Sleeping Beauty 1960 * Kidnapped * Pollyanna * Swiss Family Robinson 1961 * 101 Dalmatians * The Absent Minded Professor * The Parent Trap * West Side Story 1962 * The Music Man * To Kill a Mockingbird 1963 * The Incredible Journey * Son of Flubber * The Sword in the Stone 1964 * Mary Poppins * My Fair Lady * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer 1965 * A Charlie Brown Christmas * The Sound of Music 1966 * Batman: The Movie * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * It's a Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * The Ugly Dachshund * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree 1967 * The Jungle Book 1968 * Hellfighters * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day * Yours, Mine and Ours 1969 * Frosty the Snowman 1970 * The Aristocats * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town 1971 * The Barefoot Executive * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * The Cat in the Hat * Here Comes Peter Cottontail * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1972 * The Biscuit Eater * The Lorax * The Poseidon Adventure 1973 * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * Charlotte's Web * Dr. Seuss on the Loose * Robin Hood 1974 * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * The Year Without a Santa Claus 1975 * The Apple Dumpling Gang * The Rocky Horror Picture Show 1976 * Rocky 1977 * The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town * The Hobbit * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pete's Dragon * The Rescuers * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope 1978 * Halloween * Hot Lead and Cold Feet * Superman: The Movie 1979 * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again * The Muppet Movie * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood 1980 * The Blues Brothers * Popeye * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back 1981 * The Fox and the Hound * The Great Muppet Caper * Halloween II 1982 * Annie * Blade Runner * Creepshow * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat * The Secret of NIMH 1983 * A Christmas Story * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * The Outsiders * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi * Twilight Zone: The Movie * WarGames * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore 1984 * Ghostbusters * Gremlins * The Karate Kid * The NeverEnding Story 1985 * Back to the Future * The Black Cauldron * The Goonies * The Journey of Natty Gann * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Weird Science 1986 * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * An American Tail * The Great Mouse Detective * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * The Karate Kid Part II * Short Circuit 1987 * Baby Boom * Broadcast News * Dirty Dancing * Full Metal Jacket * Good Morning Vietnam * Overboard * The Princess Bride * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Wall Street 1988 * Above the Law * Barney Home Video * Beaches * Beetlejuice * Big * A Fish Called Wanda * Funny Farm * The Great Outdoors * The Land Before Time * Oliver and Company * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Stand and Deliver * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Willow 1989 * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Back to the Future Part II * Batman * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * The Karate Kid Part III * The Little Mermaid * Turner and Hooch * Uncle Buck * Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out * When Harry Met Sally... 1990 * Back to the Future Part III * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Home Alone * Kindergarten Cop * Memphis Belle * Pretty Woman * The Rescuers Down Under * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1991 * The Addams Family * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Beauty and the Beast * Father of the Bride * Hook * The Last Boy Scout * The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * What About Bob? * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1992 * Aladdin * Batman Returns * Beethoven * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Frosty Returns * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * The Last of the Mohicans * A League of Their Own * The Mighty Ducks * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Pure Country * A River Runs Through It * Sister Act * Tom and Jerry: The Movie 1993 * Addams Family Values * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Beethoven's 2nd * The Beverly Hillbillies * Dennis the Menace * Free Willy * Heidi * Hocus Pocus * Jurassic Park * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Rookie of the Year * The Sandlot * Son in Law * Super Mario Bros. * Swing Kids * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Tombstone * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 1994 * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Airheads * Andre * Angels in the Outfield * Baby's Day Out * Black Beauty * Cabin Boy * Dumb and Dumber * The Flintstones * Forrest Gump * Getting Even with Dad * Iron Will * The Jungle Book * The Land Before Time II: The Great Mouse Detective * The Lion King * Little Big League * Little Giants * The Little Rascals * Little Women * The Mask * Maverick * Miracle on 34th Street * Monkey Trouble * The NeverEnding Story 3: Return to Fantasia * The Next Karate Kid * The Pagemaster * The Return of Jafar * Richie Rich * The Santa Clause * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights * The Shawshank Redemption * Speed * Star Trek Generations * The Swan Princess * Thumbelina * True Lies * Yogi the Easter Bear 1995 * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * The American President * Apollo 13 * Babe * The Baby-Sitters Club: The Movie * Balto * Batman Forever * The Big Green * Casper * Clueless * Crimson Tide * Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog * Father of the Bride Part II * Frank and Ollie * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home * GoldenEye * A Goofy Movie * The Indian in the Cupboard * It Takes Two * Jumanji * A Kid in King Arthur's Court * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Little Princess * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mr. Holland's Opus * Operation Dumbo Drop * The Pebble and the Penguin * Pocahontas * Sabrina * Sense and Sensibility * Something to Talk About * Tom and Huck * Toy Story * While You Were Sleeping 1996 * 101 Dalmatians * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Alaska * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * The Birdcage * Black Sheep * The Cable Guy * The Crucible * Dragonheart * Dunston Checks In * Flipper * Fly Away Home * Happy Gilmore * Harriet the Spy * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Independence Day * James and the Giant Peach * Jerry Maguire * Jingle All the Way * Kazaam * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * Matilda * Mrs. Santa Claus * Multiplicity * Muppet Treasure Island * The Nutty Professor * The Preacher's Wife * Romeo + Juliet * Space Jam * Superman: The Last Son of Krypton * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too 1997 * Air Bud * Anastasia * As Good as It Gets * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Batman & Robin * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Buddy * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Cinderella * Flubber * Fools Rush In * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * George of the Jungle * Gone Fishin' * Good Will Hunting * Hercules * Home Alone 3: There's a New Kid on the Block * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * I Know What You Did Last Summer * Jungle 2 Jungle * Liar Liar * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * The Matchmaker * Men in Black * MouseHunt * My Best Friend's Wedding * Nothing to Lose * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * Toothless * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Wild America 1998 * Addams Family Reunion * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Antz * Armageddon * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Billboard Dad * Blade * Blast from the Past * A Bug's Life * Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night * Casper Meets Wendy * City of Angels * Dr. Dolittle * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue * The Garbage Picking Field Goal Kicking Philadelphia Phenomenon * Godzilla * Halloweentown * Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * Hope Floats * I'll Be Home for Christmas * Jack Frost * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Lost in Space * Mafia * Mighty Joe Young * Mulan * The Parent Trap * Paulie * Pocahontas 2: Journey to the New World * Pokemon: The First Movie * The Prince of Egypt * Quest for Camelot * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish * The Rugrats Movie * Rush Hour * Saving Private Ryan * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Small Soldiers * The Spirit of Mickey * Summer of the Monkeys * There's Something About Mary * The Wedding Singer * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving * The X-Files * You've Got Mail 1999 * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * American Beauty * American Pie * The Bachelor * Bartok the Magnificent * Batman Beyond: The Movie * Big Daddy * Blue Streak * Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Doug's 1st Movie * Dudley Do-Right * Election * Fantasia 2000 * Go * Hercules: Zero to Hero * Inspector Gadget * The Iron Giant * The Jack Bull * The King and I * The Matrix * Mickey Blue Eyes * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Muppets from Space * My Favorite Martian * Never Been Kissed * Office Space * Olive the Other Reindeer * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * The Sixth Sense * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace * The Story of Us * Stuart Little * Tarzan * Toy Story 2 * Varsity Blues * Wakko's Wish * Wild Wild West * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You * The World is Not Enough 2000 * 102 Dalmatians * Air Bud: World Pup * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Best in Show * Big Momma's House * Bring It On * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Casper's Haunted Christmas * Charlie's Angels * Chicken Run * Coyote Ugly * Digimon: The Movie * Dinosaur * Dragonheart: A New Beginning * Dude, Where's My Car * Dungeons and Dragons * The Emperor's New Groove * An Extremely Goofy Movie * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Geppetto * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Joseph: King of Dreams * The Kid * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Little Vampire * Meet the Parents * Me, Myself and Irene * Miss Congeniality * My Dog Skip * O Brother, Where Art Thou * Our Lips Are Sealed * Pay It Forward * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns * Return to Me * The Road to El Dorado * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Snow Day * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Tigger Movie * Titan A.E. * X-Men 2001 * America's Sweethearts * The Animal * Atlantis: The Lost Emprie * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart * Cats and Dogs * Down to Earth * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Evolution * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Joe Somebody * Josie and the Pussycats * Jurassic Park III * A Knight's Tale * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Max Keeble's Big Move * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Monsters Inc. * Ocean's Eleven * Osmosis Jones * Pearl Harbor * Planet of the Apes * Pokemon 3: The Movie * Pokemon 4Ever * The Princess Diaries * Rat Race * Recess: School's Out * Save the Last Dance * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * See Spot Run * Shrek * Spy Kids * Tarzan and Jane * The Wedding Planner * Zoolander 2002 * About a Boy * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Big Fat Liar * Blade II * Catch Me If You Can * Chicago * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True * Clockstoppers * The Country Bears * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course * Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood * Drumline * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Hey Arnold: The Movie * Home Alone: Taking Back the House * The Hot Chick * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Ice Age * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Kermit's Swamp Years * Kung Pow: Enter the Fist * The Land Before Time: IX: Journey to Big Water * Like Mike * Lilo & Stitch * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Men in Black 2 * Mickey's House of Villains * Mr. Deeds * My Big Fat Greek Wedding * Paper Soldiers * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * Pokemon Heroes * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Rookie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * The Santa Clause 2 * Scooby-Doo * Snow Dogs * Spider-Man * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Star Trek: Nemesis * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Stuart Little 2 * Sweet Home Alabama * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Treasure Planet * Tuck Everlasting * Two Weeks Notice * A Walk to Remember * Whale Rider * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year 2003 * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Agent Cody Banks * Atlantis: Milo's Return * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure * Big Fish * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie * Brother Bear * The Cat in the Hat * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * Cheaper by the Dozen * The Cheetah Girls * Daddy Day Care * Daredevil * Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd * Elf * The Even Stevens Movie * Finding Nemo * Freaky Friday * George of the Jungle 2 * Good Boy * The Haunted Mansion * Holes * Hulk * Inspector Gadget 2 * The Jungle Book 2 * Kangaroo Jack * Kim Possible: The Secret Files * The League of Extraordinary Gentleman * The Lizzie McGuire Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * Love Actually * A Mighty Wind * Peter Pan * Piglet's Big Movie * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas * School of Rock * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Spy Kids 3: Game Over * Stitch! The Movie * Under the Tuscan Sun * Underworld * What a Girl Wants * The Young Black Stallion 2004 * 50 First Dates * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Around the World in 80 Days * Catch That Kid * Cellular * Christmas with the Kranks * A Cinderella Story * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights * Garfield: The Movie * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Home on the Range * The Incredibles * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * National Treasure * The Polar Express * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Shark Tale * Shrek 2 * Spider-Man 2 * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Van Helsing * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Without a Paddle * Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie 2005 * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D * Aloha Scooby-Doo * Batman Begins * Because of Winn-Dixie * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Chicken Little * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Corpse Bride * Dreamer * Fantastic Four * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Herbie Fully Loaded * Hitch * Hoodwinked * Ice Princess * Kicking and Screaming * Kronk's New Groove * Madagascar * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous * Mr. and Mrs. Smith * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas * The Pacifier * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Racing Stripes * Robots * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy * Son of the Mask * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Fury * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Yours, Mine and Ours 2006 * Accepted * Air Buddies * The Ant Bully * Bah Humduck: A Looney Tunes Christmas * Barnyard * Big Momma's House 2 * Broken Bridges * Cars * Catch and Release * Charlotte's Web * The Christmas Card * Curious George * Deck the Halls * The Devil Wears Prada * Eragon * Everyone's Hero * Fast Food Nation * Flicka * Flushed Away * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties * Happy Feet * High School Musical * The Holiday * Hoot * Ice Age: The Meltdown * The Lake House * Last Holiday * Monster House * Nacho Libre * Night at the Museum * Open Season * Over the Hedge * The Pink Panther * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * The Reef * RV * Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy * Step Up * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild * Superman: Brainiac Attacks * Superman Returns * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * X-Men: The Last Stand * The Year Without a Santa Claus 2007 * Alvin and the Chipmunks * August Rush * Bee Movie * Bridge to Terabithia * The Bucket List * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo * Earth * Enchanted * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Freedom Writers * The Game Plan * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * High School Musical 2 * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium * National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * P.S. I Love You * Ratatouille * The Seeker * Shrek the Halls * Shrek the Third * The Simpsons Movie * Spider-Man 3 * Surf's Up * TMNT * Transformers * Underdog * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep * Why Did I Get Married * Wild Hogs 2008 * Bedtime Stories * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Bolt * Camp Rock * Christmas Cottage * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * College Road Trip * The Dark Knight * Definitely Maybe * The Family That Preys * Four Christmases * Gran Torino * Horton Hears a Who * The Hurt Locker * Igor * Iron Man * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Kit Kittredge: An American Girl * Kung Fu Panda * The Longshots * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Mamma Mia * Marley and Me * Me and Orson Welles * Nights in Rodanthe * Nim's Island * Open Season 2 * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King * Snow Buddies * Space Chimps * Speed Racer * The Spiderwick Chronicles * The Tale of Despereaux * Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery * Tinker Bell * Twilight * WALL-E * Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins * The Wrestler * Yes Man 2009 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Avatar * The Blind Side * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Coraline * Couples Retreat * Did You Hear About the Morgans * G-Force * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * Green Lantern: First Flight * The Hangover * Hannah Montana: The Movie * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Hotel for Dogs * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Inkheart * It's Complicated * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience * Knowing * Law Abiding Citizen * Love Happens * Madea Goes to Jail * Monsters vs. Aliens * My Life in Ruins * New in Town * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Old Dogs * Open Season 3 * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Planet 51 * The Princess and the Frog * The Proposal * Race to Witch Mountain * Santa Buddies * Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins * Space Buddies * State of Play * Star Trek * Surrogates * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails * The Time Traveler's Wife * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * The Twilight Saga: New Moon * Up * Up in the Air * Where the Wild Things Are * Year One * Zombieland 2010 * Alice in Wonderland * Alpha and Omega * The Back-Up Plan * The Bounty Hunter * Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Date Night * Dear John * Despicable Me * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * From Paris with Love * Grown-Ups * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 1 * How to Train Your Dragon * The Last Airbender * The Last Song * Leap Year * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Letters to Juliet * Life as We Know It * Marmaduke * Megamind * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * Ramona and Beezus * Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster * The Search for Santa Paws * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Tangled * Temple Grandin * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Tooth Fairy * Toy Story 3 * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Valentine's Day * Why Did I Get Married Too * Yogi Bear 2011 * All-Star Superman * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Cars 2 * Cedar Rapids * Drive * Friends with Benefits * Gnomeo and Juliet * The Green Hornet * Green Lantern * The Hangover Part II * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * The Help * Hugo * Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Muppets * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Rango * Real Steel * Rio * The Smurfs * Something Borrowed * Take Me Home Tonight * Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 * War Horse * We Bought a Zoo * Winnie the Pooh * Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie * Zookeeper 2012 * 21 Jump Street * The Amazing Spider-Man * The Avengers * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 1 * Beyond the Lights * Brave * The Dark Knight Rises * Dark Shadows * Hotel Transylvania * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Life of Pi * The Lorax * The Odd Life of Timothy Green * Parental Guidance * Pitch Perfect * Red Tails * Rise of the Guardians * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * The Three Stooges * Tim & Eric's Billion Dollar Movie * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 * Wreck-It Ralph 2013 * 47 Ronin * Batman: The Dark Knight Returns - Part 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Croods * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * Free Birds * Frozen * G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Grown-Ups 2 * Her * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox * Man of Steel * Monsters University * Oz the Great and Powerful * Planes * Saving Mr. Banks * The Smurfs 2 2014 * Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Batman: Assault on Arkham * Big Hero 6 * The Book of Life * The Boxtrolls * Guardians of the Galaxy * Inherent Vice * Into the Woods * The Lego Movie * The Little Rascals Save the Day * Maleficent * The Maze Runner * Million Dollar Arm * A Million Ways to Die in the West * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Muppets Most Wanted * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Noah * Penguins of Madagascar * Rio 2 * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty * Selma * Son of Batman * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Veronica Mars 2015 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts * Daddy's Home * Digimon Adventure Tri. * Entourage: The Movie * The Good Dinosaur * Goosebumps * Hitman: Agent 47 * Home * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Inside Out * Minions * Our Brand is Crisis * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Pitch Perfect 2 * Pixels * Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest 2016 * The Angry Birds Movie * Assassin's Creed * Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year * Doctor Strange * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Finding Dory * The Finest Hours * Ghostbusters * Hidden Figures * The Jungle Book * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Moana * Ratchet & Clank * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Storks * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Thomas and Friends: The Great Race * Trolls * Zootopia 2017 * Beauty and the Beast * Blade Runner 2049 * The Boss Baby * Cars 3 * Coco * Despicable Me 3 * The Emoji Movie * The Greatest Showman * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * The Lego Batman Movie * My Little Pony: The Movie * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Power Rangers * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Spider-Man: Homecoming * The Star * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania * Transformers: The Last Knight * Trolls Holiday * Woody Woodpecker 2018 * Alpha * Avengers: Infinity War * Bohemian Rhapsody * Crazy Rich Asians * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * The Grinch * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Mortal Engines * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Rampage * Ready Player One * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * A Wrinkle in Time 2019 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Avengers: Endgame * The Hustle * Joker * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lion King * Men in Black: International * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Toy Story 4 * Zombieland: Double Tap 2020 * Onward * Scoob * Sonic the Hedgehog * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Collection of TV Shows 1954 * The Wonderful World of Disney 1957 * The Woody Woodpecker Show 1959 * Maverick * The Twilight Zone 1960 * The Flintstones * Popeye the Sailor 1962 * The Beverly Hillbillies 1963 * My Favorite Martian 1964 * The Addams Family * Jeopardy * Jonny Quest 1965 * Lost in Space 1966 * Batman * Star Trek: The Original Series 1969 * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You * Sesame Street 1972 * The New Scooby-Doo Movies 1973 * Schoolhouse Rock 1975 * The Tom and Jerry Show 1976 * The All-New Popeye Hour * The Scooby-Doo Show 1979 * NASCAR * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo 1980 * WWE 1983 * Inspector Gadget 1984 * Thomas and Friends 1985 * The Golden Girls * The Twilight Zone 1986 * Disney Sing-Along Songs * Dragon Ball 1987 * 21 Jump Street * DuckTales * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1988 * Garfield and Friends * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show 1989 * Dragon Ball Z * The Simpsons 1990 * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Doug 1991 * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Home Improvement * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Rugrats * Super Mario World * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Wiggles 1992 * The Addams Family * Barney and Friends * Batman: The Animated Series * Goof Troop * Sailor Moon * Yu Yu Hakusho 1993 * Animaniacs * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Rocko's Modern Life * Sailor Moon R * Sonic the Hedgehog * VeggieTales * WWE Raw * The X-Files 1994 * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Friends * Iron Man * The Magic School Bus * Sailor Moon S 1995 * Ace Ventura: The Animated Series * Earthworm Jim * Goosebumps * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Sailor Moon Super S * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Xena: Warrior Princess 1996 * Blue's Clues * The Crocodile Hunter * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's Doug * Dragon Ball Z * Hey Arnold * Mighty Ducks * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Superman: The Animated Series * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss 1997 * The Angry Beavers * Bear in the Big Blue House * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Cow and Chicken * Donkey Kong Country * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * Kipper * Pokemon * Recess * Saber Marionette J Again 1998 * Bob the Builder * CatDog * The Powerpuff Girls * Power Rangers in Space * Rolie Polie Olie * Toonsylvania * The Wild Thornberrys * Yu-Gi-Oh 1999 * Batman Beyond * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Dragon Tales * Ed Edd n Eddy * Family Guy * NASCAR Racers * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * SpongeBob SquarePants * WWE SmackDown 2000 * As Told by Ginger * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Even Stevens 2001 * Beyblade * The Book of Pooh * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Fairly OddParents * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * House of Mouse * Justice League * The Legend of Tarzan * Lizzie McGuire * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Power Rangers Time Force * Samurai Jack 2002 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * American Idol * Baby Looney Tunes * ChalkZone * Codename: Kids Next Door * Kim Possible * Power Rangers Wild Force * The Twilight Zone * What's New Scooby-Doo 2003 * All Grown Up * Astro Boy * Clifford's Puppy Days * The Ellen DeGeneres Show * JoJo's Circus * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Rubbadubbers * Sonic X * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teen Titans * That's So Raven 2004 * Atomic Betty * Danny Phantom * Entourage * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * House * Moon Phase * Phil of the Future * Veronica Mars 2005 * American Dad * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * Little Einsteins * Numbers * The Office * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The X's * Weeds 2006 * Curious George * Hannah Montana * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Power Rangers Mystic Force 2007 * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Phineas and Ferb * Shaun the Sheep * Tim & Eric's Awesome Show: Great Job! * Wizards of Waverly Place 2008 * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Suite Life on Deck * Wipeout 2009 * Fanboy and Chum Chum * WWE Superstars 2010 * Adventure Time * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Young Justice * WWE NXT 2011 * The Looney Tunes Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 2012 * Duck Dynasty * Gravity Falls * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * WWE Main Event 2013 * Angry Birds Toons * The Goldbergs * Teen Titans Go! 2014 * The Flash * Star Wars Rebels 2015 * DC Super Hero Girls * Star vs. the Forces of Evil 2016 * The Loud House * The Powerpuff Girls 2017 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * DuckTales 2018 * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! 2019 * Demon Slayer * DC Super Hero Girls * The Twilight Zone Video Games 1979 * Galaxian 1980 * Pac-Man 1981 * Donkey Kong * Galaga 1982 * Dig Dug * Ms. Pac-Man * Pole Position * Xevious 1983 * Mappy 1984 * Duck Hunt * Rollerball * The Tower of Duruga 1985 * Dig Dug II * Super Mario Bros. 1987 * Rad Racer * RoadBlasters * Super Mario Bros. 2 1988 * Super Mario Bros. 3 1989 * Batman * Kwirk * Motocross Maniacs * Super Mario Land * Super Off Road 1990 * Dr. Mario 1991 * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Operation C * The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Jauggernauts * Sonic the Hedgehog 1992 * Congo's Island * HardBall III * The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose 1993 * Disney's Aladdin * The Incredible Crash Dummies * Super Mario All-Stars 1994 * Donkey Kong Country * The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic and Knuckles 1995 * Addams Family Values * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * The Lion King * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 1996 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 1998 * BattleTanx * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Mario Party * Mission: Impossible * Pokemon Red * Pokemon Blue 1999 * Donkey Kong 64 * Namco Museum 64 2001 * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * Super Mario Advance * Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 * Kingdom Hearts * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Spider-Man * Super Mario Sunshine 2003 * American Idol * Crash Nitro Kart * Finding Nemo * Hulk * Mario Kart: Double Dash * Pac-Man Vs. * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 2004 * Gran Turismo 4 * The Incredible Hulk * Mario vs. Donkey Kong * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Super Mario 64 DS 2005 * Chibi-Robo * Kingdom Hearts II * Madagascar: Operation Penguin * Mario Kart DS * Mario Superstar Baseball * Nintendogs * Robots * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland 2006 * Cars * Cooking Mama * New Super Mario Bros. * Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts * Wii Sports * Yoshi's Island DS 2007 * AMF Bowling Pinbusters * Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol * Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends * Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast * Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber * High School Musical: Sing It * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Link's Crossbow Training * Namco Museum DS * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Super Mario Galaxy * Wario: Master of Disguise 2008 * Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles * Hasbro Family Game Night * Littlest Pet Shop * Mario Kart Wii * My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party * The Price is Right * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Wipeout: The Video Game 2009 * Angry Birds * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Gardening Mama * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Tomodachi Collection * Wii Sports Resort 2010 * Angry Birds Seasons * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Dance on Broadway * Epic Mickey * Fruit Ninja * Kinect Adventures * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wheel of Fortune 2011 * Angry Birds Rio * Cars 2 * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Minecraft * Super Mario 3D Land * Temple Run * Wipeout 2 2012 * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! * The Amazing Spider-Man * Angry Birds Space * Angry Birds Star Wars * Angry Birds Trilogy * Bravely Default * Candy Crush Saga * The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Project X Zone * Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure * Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed * Wipeout 3 2013 * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Animal Crossing: New World * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror by Fate * Cooking Mama 5: Bon Apetit * Disney Infinity * Gardening Mama 2: Forest Friends * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario Party: Island Tour * Monster Hunter 4 * Sonic Lost World * Temple Run 2 2014 * Angry Birds Transformers * Disney Infinity 2.0 * Fantasia: Music Evolved * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Golf: World Tour * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Tomodachi Life 2015 * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Super Mario Maker 2016 * Overwatch * Ratchet and Clank 2017 * Super Mario Odyssey